


A Smoke

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, M/M, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-21
Updated: 2006-07-21
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Remus goes out for a smoke





	A Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:  
 **ABC Challenge #34:** S – Smoking for [](http://envinyatar15.livejournal.com/profile)[**envinyatar15**](http://envinyatar15.livejournal.com/)  


* * *

The pub is too crowded and smells like stale socks. Remus isn’t sure where Sirius heard about this place, but he’s definitely not impressed. Of course, he’s not a huge fan of pubs anyway, but this one is just seedy. He scans the dance floor and sees James and Lily dancing, completely oblivious to everyone and everything but each other. Peter is at the bar flirting with a brunette who can’t keep her hands to herself. Sirius is, surprisingly, nowhere to be found.

Remus frowns and does another glance around the pub, looking for a small group of people. Wherever Sirius is, usually there are several people, both men and woman, clamoring for his attention. It’s the reason Sirius loves going to pubs. He thrives on that sort of thing and always delights in flirting with anyone around. Contrary to popular opinion, however, Sirius doesn’t shag any of his admirers. Well, Remus is sure he’s shagged a few somewhere along the way but Sirius’ reputation is definitely far more exaggerated than the truth.

His glass is empty and Remus decides to go outside for a smoke. The place is so crowded that he knows he just missed seeing Sirius somewhere. James and Lily have moved to a darker corner of the dance floor, which means they’ll be occupied for awhile and won’t want to leave yet. Peter is dancing with the pretty brunette and seems to have caught the same case of wandering hands that she has.

It’s a cool autumn night and Remus can feel winter in the air. He glances at the sky and stares at the half moon before he moves away from the entrance to the pub and searches his pockets for a cigarette. He finds three, though one is broken and useless. He’ll save it and fix it later, he decides. No use wasting a perfectly good smoke.

Smoking is an awful habit, but it’s one of his only weaknesses. He’s not that fond of alcohol, wouldn’t touch drugs or mood enhancing potions even without the unpredictability of his lycanthropy, and can’t stand the taste of chocolate and most sweets. Cigarettes, however, are something he’s pretty addicted to. Smoking relaxes him, calms him, and he likes the smell.

The sound of something falling in the alley distracts him from his perusal of the night sky. It’s probably just rats, especially in this area of Edinburgh. He looks back at the sky, the moon drawing his attention as it always does. He takes a deep drag from his cigarette, blowing out the smoke slowly.

When he hears a bottle breaking, his attention is again focused on the dark alley behind the pub. That can’t be rats, he decides as several possibilities run through his mind. He reaches for his wand and grips it tightly as he walks closer to investigate. He’s not scared but he likes to be protected just in case. He takes another drag from his cigarette as he walks, and figures he’ll find someone who had a bit too much to drink or possibly a couple who snuck into the alley for a few moments of privacy. If it’s the former, he’ll help them get home. If it’s the latter, he’ll go back to looking at the sky.

A quick look confirms that it’s the latter. Two figures are pressed against the stone wall of the pub, long hair obscuring their faces. He’s relieved that it’s something harmless as there is always a slight worry these days. This may be a Muggle pub, but one never knows when they’ll encounter Death Eaters, it seems. He starts to turn away so the couple can have privacy when he hears a groan. A familiar groan.

His eyes widen and he looks again, trying to make out details in the dimly lit alley. This time, he notices the worn denims that are pushed down and the leather coat he knows was bought in Camden last summer. It wouldn’t surprise him that Sirius had picked up someone and taken them to an alley for a quick shag except for the fact that Sirius is the one pushed against the wall.

Remus stays out of the intimate details of all his friends’ lives, but Sirius brags at times so he’s heard about some of his friend’s escapades. He knows Sirius is into blokes and birds and doesn’t care either way. However, Remus has always just assumed that Sirius, brash and arrogant and commanding, is the one in control. He was obviously wrong because this man is taking until Sirius is whining and gripping black hair to pull the bloke closer.

He should go back to his cigarette and leave Sirius to his shag, but Remus can’t look away. It’s fascinating, in a way, and he’d be lying if he denies that his body isn’t reacting to what he’s watching. Sirius is fighting it, but one look shows easily that he wants it, just on his own terms. Remus can’t leave, he decides, because he needs to be there in case it changes and Sirius is actually in danger. Sirius is groaning and pushing against the man who is wanking him, reaching between them to touch the bloke’s cock.

Words are whispered in the alley and reach Remus’ ears, making him bite his lip to keep from moaning. _Whore. Slut. Look at you, Black, practically gagging for it. Beg me, whore._ The guy knows Sirius, obviously, and there’s something familiar about the husky whisper that seems to arouse Sirius even more. Remus moves his hand into his jeans and grips his cock, slowly wanking as he stands in the shadows and watches one of his best friends get fucked.


End file.
